


Grownup Games

by Hansel_and_Gretel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolicon, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansel_and_Gretel/pseuds/Hansel_and_Gretel
Summary: Victoria and Johnny figure out a fun new game to play.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Grownup Games

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned before reading- this is a work of fiction and is extremely underage!

Johnny and Victoria had been friends for as long as they could remember, and it was always a fun day when their moms agreed to let them play together. Johnny's backyard was huge, with a treehouse fort and a trampoline, and lots of landscaped bushes against the fence that were easy for them to hide in. Whenever Victoria came over, the two would spend hours playing in the backyard. They were best friends, and had no secrets from each other. But Johnny was struggling- he still went to the bathroom in his pants sometimes. So one day while they were in the bushes, he turned bright red and made Victoria stop playing.

"I need to go pee," he told her, holding the front of his shorts. "But I don't think I can make it to the house!" 

Victoria bit her lip. "You can't pee in your pants again, Johnny. Your mom will get so mad!"

"I know!" He jumped around a little. "Okay, if I tell you to close your eyes, will you do it?" 

Victoria looked at him a little suspiciously. "Why?"

"I'm gonna just go pee right here!" Johnny whispered. This was so naughty to think about that Victoria's face went red too. "Right here??" she asked. 

"I can't wait!" Johnny started pulling down his pants. "I really need to go!"

Victoria watched in wonder as he pulled his penis out of his shorts and let go against the fence, breathing a long sigh of relief as his bladder emptied.

"Johnny?" she spoke up, chewing on her lower lip. "That's where your pee comes from?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her curiously. "Yeah. Don't you have one?" 

She shook her head no, eyes wide. "Mine doesn't go out like that at all!"

"Really?" Now he was curious. His pants were still around his ankles as he looked at her. "What does yours look like?"

Victoria went red again. "I don't think I'm supposed to show you."

"We're best friends, 'Toria. I won't get you in trouble."

She looked around to make sure that no one could see, and then she lifted up her little dress to expose her panties. "It's under here," she explained as she pulled the pink underwear down around her ankles. "It's kinda hard to see."

Johnny looked at her little slit and frowned. A strange feeling was happening between his legs. He wanted to reach out and touch it. "It looks soft," he told her. "Where do you pee from though?"

"Oh," she looked down. "I told you it's hard to see. I'll sit down." Victoria sat on the ground, making sure her little dress was between her and the soft dirt. She pulled one leg out of her panties and spread her knees open, poking her finger into her slit. "Look, in there. That's where I pee. It's not outside like yours is."

"What else is in there?" Johnny asked, stepping out of his shorts, which had stayed around his ankles. He kneeled down closer to her, looking intently. 

"I'm not sure," Victoria said, feeling a little chill go down her spine at the way Johnny looked at her. "I think there's a hole in there, too. It feels kinda good when I touch it."

"Can I touch it?" he asked. He suddenly realized that his little penis was standing straight up, and he was rubbing it with his hand. It felt good.

"Okay," Victoria blushed again. "But be careful! Don't hurt me."

Carefully, he reached out his finger and brushed it against her folds. To his surprise, it felt wet and slippery, and very soft. Victoria was chewing on her lip again. "What does that feel like?" he asked.

"Really good," she admitted. "Can you keep doing that?" 

"Yeah," he whispered, coming closer. "Can you rub mine?"

Victoria looked down at his penis. It looked red and stiff, like it hurt. "Does it hurt you?" she asked. 

"No," he told her. "I do this at night sometimes. It feels really good."

She hesitantly reached down and wrapped her hand around him. "Go up and down," he told her. So she slowly rubbed it, up and down, marveling at how soft and hard it was at the same time. "You do the same to me," she said. "Rub up and down. It feels really good when you do that."

Together, in the heat of summer, under the bushes, they slowly rubbed each other. Then faster and faster. Victoria whimpered with pleasure as she felt something building in her tummy, and Johnny couldn't stop rutting into her hand as she moved it. Their panting breaths and the feeling of hands made everything else fade away. 

And then suddenly, out of nowhere, Johnny's mom was yelling into the backyard. "Johnny! Victoria! It's time for dinner!!" 

The two children jumped apart in shock, Victoria frantically pulling her dress down and trying to stick her foot back into her panties. Johnny scrambled for his shorts. 

"Where are you two ruffians??" Johnny's mom had stepped out onto the patio. "Dinner's ready!"

"We're coming Mom!" Johnny shouted as Victoria pulled her hand through her hair to dislodge some sticks. They looked at each other, dazed for a second, then scrambled out of their hiding spot and into the rest of the backyard.

"There you are. Come inside and wash up," his mom said, smiling. As she turned to go inside and they followed, Johnny and Victoria snuck looks at each other. Maybe they could convince their moms to let them have a sleepover tonight.


End file.
